Mimpi
by siriuslight
Summary: AU / Karna pemuda itu selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Dan karna dirinya selalu hadir dalam pikiran pemuda itu./ Oneshoot.


Kau tau apa sebutannya bila perasaanmu terhadap seorang pemuda _ yang setelah bertahun-tahun menyukainya_ akhirnya terbalas?

Kira-kira ... Apa ya namanya?

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: AU, OOC and typo(s)**

**Pair: Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

«««»»»

**Mimpi**

_~Saat kau terus-terusan bermimpi tentangnya._

«»

_Hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba saat itu. Membasahi teras rumah yang dihiasi oleh beberapa pot bunga bluebells yang telah ia tanam sejak minggu lalu._

_Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas pelan. Permata birunya menatap teduh pada rintik hujan __dari kursi teras tempatnya merebahkan diri. Membiarkan angin siang yang terasa dingin membeku itu berhembus, menerbangkan helaian birunya._

_Tak lama kemudian, senyum di bibir ranumnya yang sempat hilang kembali merekah begitu ia rasakan dua buah lengan kekar merangkulnya dari belakang. Menyandarkan dagu tegap orang itu pada bahu kecil miliknya._

_"Hey." Iya berbisik pelan. Bahkan ragu pada suara lembut yang keluar dari bibirnya._

_"Hey." Pemuda di belakangnya balik menyapa. Memeluknya erat dan menciumi lehernya sebentar sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu melepaskan rangkulannya. Berjalan ke depan dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk tepat di atas lantai yang ada di hadapan gadis itu. Dan menyandarkan punggungnya di antara kaki jenjang milik gadis itu._

_"Kau tidak takut yang lain melihat?" Ia bertanya pada pemuda itu lagi. Membelai lembut helaian raven milik pemuda yang tengah menyandarkan kepala pada paha kanan miliknya. Mengalirkan perasaan yang selama ini selalu menyiksanya. Seakan memberitahukan pemuda itu betapa ia mencintai pemuda yang tengah ia belai kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang ini._

_"Aku tidak peduli." Pemuda itu berkata setengah berbisik. Mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Membuat senyum kelegaan terpancar di bibir merahnya._

_"Aku juga." Ia balas penuh percaya diri. Menyandarkan rahangnya di atas kepala pemuda itu dan menciuminya lembut. Selagi sebelah tangannya terus membelai helaian hitam milik pemuda yang ia cintai._

_"Aku senang bersamamu." Suara pemuda itu pecah di antara hembusan angin hujan yang menerpa mereka. Membuatnya membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap tak percaya pada butiran hujan yang terus-terusan berjatuhan di depan teras rumahnya. "Aku ingin bersamamu." Lanjut pemuda itu lembut. Menggenggam tangan pucatnya erat-erat. Seakan pemuda itu tak mau melepaskannya. "Aku ingin kau ada di sini bersamaku, Juvia."_

_Karna itu bukanlah sebuah pengungkapan. Bukan sebuah pernyataan._

_Melainkan permintaan yang sama dalamnya, seakan tak mampu pemuda itu ucapkan lagi betapa ia mencintai gadis yang tengah memeluknya. Membuat bibirnya kaku hingga hanya sepatah- dua kata semu yang terasa nyata lah yang bisa terucap keluar dari bibirnya._

_Tanpa menyadari perasaan hangat yang terasa begitu erat menggenggam hati gadis itu. Membuatnya berfikir bahwa ini nyata._

_"Aku juga. Aku juga sangat menyukaimu, Gray."_

«»

"Belakangan ini aku terus memimpikannya."

Hembusan nafas lelah ikut terdengar bersamaan dengan kalimat yang terucap keluar dari bibirnya. Menarik perhatian gadis berambut pirang yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya.

"Huh?" Gadis cantik itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel yang ia baca. Memutar tubuhnya sedikit hingga kini ia menatap penuh ke arah sahabatnya. "Maksudmu, Juvia?"

"Aku terus bermimpi tentang dia, Lucy." Juvia menghembuskan nafas. Menekuk kedua lengannya di atas lutut dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana. "Bahkan minggu ini pun, hampir tiap malam aku memimpikannya." Menghembuskan nafas yang entah sudah keberapa kali.

Gadis di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum. "Kau bilang sudah tak mau memikirkannya lagi?"

"Memang."

"Tapi, kenapa kau masih saja bermimpi tentang dia?" Lucy terkikip pelan. "Kalau kau terus-terusan bermimpi tentang orang yang kau sukai, bukankan itu tandanya dialah orang yang selalu kau pikirkan. Baik saat kau terbangun. Saat kau menjalankan harimu bahkan sedetik sebelum kau terlelap."

"Maka dari itu." Juvia membangkitkan kepalanya. Menatap kesal ke arah Lucy yang terus-terusan tersenyum. "Aku tidak tau kenapa. Ini menyiksaku, Lucy." Lanjutnya pelan.

"Kenapa?" Lucy kembali menatap ke arahnya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya penuh kebingungan.

"Habis ... Yang muncul di mimpiku hanyalah dia yang berkata kalau, kalau dia juga menyukaiku." Juvia kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di atas lutut. "Dan semuanya terasa begitu nyata waktu itu."

"..."

"Aku bahkan benar-benar berfikir kalau semuanya nyata _saat itu. Namun saat aku terbangun dan menyadari kalau ー "

"Kalau?"

"Kalau semuanya hanya mimpi. Rasanya sakit sekali."

_Kau tau apa sebutannya bila perasaanmu terhadap seorang pemuda _ yang setelah bertahun-tahun menyukainya_ akhirnya terbalas?_

_Kira-kira ... Apa ya namanya?_

"Mimpi." Lucy berbisik pelan. Menatap sedih ke arah sahabatnya yang _hampir_ berlinang air mata. "Kau harus berhenti memikirkannya, Juvia." Ucap Lucy pelan. Menggenggam bahu Juvia erat. "Lupakan dia."

"Tapiー " Juvia menatap ke arahnya cepat. "Tidak mungkin 'kan?"

"Kau harus berhenti memikirkannya." Lucy tersenyum kecut. "Semua itu hanya mimpi. Itu hanya akan menyakitimu lebih dalam."

_Kau tau apa sebutannya?_

_Sebutannya adalah mimpi_.

"Baiklah."

«»

Kau tau apa sebutannya saat kau merindukan pemuda yang kau cintai, dan pemuda itu juga merindukanmu?

Kira-kira ... Apa ya namanya?

.

_Ia tersenyum lebar. Begitu lebar mendapati pemuda yang telah sekian lama tak ia temui, pemuda yang telah sekian lama hilang sosoknya dari hadapannya, pemuda yang sekian lama ia pikirkan di manapun dan kapan pun itu, pemuda yang sekian lama terus ia coba hapus bayangannya... Namun terus-terusan kembali tak peduli apapun yang ia lakukan,_

_Kini berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. Tersenyum lembut ke arahnya._

_Dan perasaan bahagia seketika ingin meledak keluar dari dadanya._

_"Hey." Pemuda itu tersenyum menghampirinya. Menerobos kerumunan orang yang terasa semu berlalu lalang di antara mereka. "Lama tak bertemu." Lanjut pemuda itu._

_"Hey." Ia tersenyum manis. Menggambarkan perasaan bahagia pada bibir merahnya. "Lama tak bertemu."_

_"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Pemuda itu _ secara tiba-tiba_ menyentuh bahunya lembut. "Kau terlihat sama saja sih." Tawa pelan menyusul tak lama setelahnya._

_"Baik." Ia ikut tertawa. "Kau juga tidak berubah." Lanjutnya._

_"Tentu saja." Pemuda itu merangkulkan lengannya di atas bahu kecil miliknya. Membuat nafasnya terpegap begitu mendapati tingkah aneh milik pemuda yang ia cintai itu. "Mana mungkin aku berubah." Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya._

_"Hahaha... Benar.". Ia bergerak. Memeluk tubuh pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Siap menerima penolakan akan tingkah gilanya yang mendadak memeluk pemuda itu._

_"Kau tidak tanyakan bagaimana keadaanku?" Namun senyum lebar seketika merekah begitu ia mendapati pemuda itu malah balik memeluknya. Dengan erat._

_"Kau tak takut orang lain akan melihat?" Ia balik bertanya. Lalu kembali tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Gray?"_

_"Aku tidak peduli." Pemuda itu menyandarkan rahangnya di atas kepalanya. Membiarkan ia menempelkan wajahnya pada leher pemuda itu dan menciumi aroma khas yang begitu ia rindukan keluar dari tubuh pemuda itu. "Aku merindukanmu." Lanjut pemuda itu berbisik. Menciumi ujung kepalanya dan membelai helaian biru lembut miliknya. "Sangat."_

_Rangkulan lengannya bergerak memeluk pemuda itu semakin erat. Memendam paras cantiknya pada bahu kekar pemuda itu. Membiarkan airmata kerinduan menetes dari ujung kelopak mata pucatnya._

_"Aku juga." Ia berbisik pelan. Membuat tubuh pemuda itu merinding akibat hembusan nafas yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Sangat."_

_"Kalau begitu, bersama denganku saja." Pemuda itu berucap kemudian. Menggenggam sebelah tangannya selagi tangan satunya membelai helaian biru miliknya. "Kita bersama saja."_

_Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap dalam pada permata gelap milik pemuda yang ada d hadapannya. _

_"Kalau yang lain tau? Bagaimana?"_

_"Aku tidak peduli." Pemuda itu berkata cepat. Tersenyum kecil dan memeluknya semakin erat. Membuatnya merasakan sentuhan hangat yang terasa begitu nyata menempel pada tubuhnya._

_"Iya. Aku juga tidak peduli."_

«»

"Aku memimpikannya lagi semalam."

Lucy hampir saja menjatuhkan _tray_ makanan yang ia bawa begitu mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Juvia. Gadis berambut pirang itu seketika menengok. Menatap sahabatnya yang kini hanya terdiam dan sibuk memainkan gantungan _teru-teru bozu_ yang ada di ponselnya.

"Lagi?" Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Sebenarnya sering sekali 'sih." Gadis bersurai biru itu menghembuskan nafas. Melangkahkan kaki menuju loker. Membiarkan Lucy mengekorinya dari belakang. "Hanya kali inilah yang terasa begitu nyata." Lanjutnya tak lama setelah ia sampai di depan lokernya.

"Mungkin kau masih memikirkannya." Lucy membalasnya kemudian. Duduk bersandar di kursi yang berada tak jauh dari loker mereka.

"Tidak, Lucy. Sudah lama aku tidak memikirkannya." Juvia kembali menghembuskan nafas. Ikut duduk di sebelahnya. "Rasanya begitu nyata. Dan saat aku terbangun dan mendapati itu semua hanya mimpi ... Rasanya aku ingin kembali terlelap saja."

"Sebegitunya 'kah?" Lucy bergerak menggenggam tangan sahabatnya.

"Entahlah." Juvia tersenyum kecut. "Aku tak ingin melupakan mimpi indah semalam. Mungkin hanya itu obat agar aku tak rindu padanya lagi." Dan tawa hambar mengikuti setelahnya.

"Lebih baik jangan diingat-ingat." Lucy berucap kemudian. Menatap layar ponsel miliknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karna setauku... Saat kau terus-terusan memikirkan mimpimu, maka kemungkinan untuk membuat mimpi itu jadi nyata akan semakin kecil." Jelas gadis berparas cantik itu.

"Hahaha... " Juvia terkikik pelan tak lama setelahnya. "Kenyataannya memang tak ada mimpi yang jadi nyata, Lucy." Tersenyum kecil. "Makanya kalau cuma ini yang kupunya, aku ingin menyimpannya baik-baik dalam memoriku."

"Juvia." Panggilan Lucy terdengar memecah keheningan yang sempat menyelimuti mereka. "Jangan terus-terus diingat."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau rindu, ucapkan saja. Percuma kau mengingatnya." Lucy tersenyum kecil. Berharap tak menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya.

_Kau tau apa sebutannya saat kau merindukan pemuda yang kau cintai, dan pemuda itu juga merindukanmu?_

_Kira-kira ... Apa ya namanya?_

"Itu semua... Hanya mimpi."

_Kira-kira apa ya sebutannya?_

_Sebutannya adalah mimpi._

"Benar."

«»

Kau tau apa sebutannya saat kau ingin sekali bertemu dengan pemuda yang kau cintai, dan pemuda itu pun juga inginkan hal yang sama?

Kau tau apa namanya?

.

_Angin laut berhembus kencang sore itu. Menerbangkan helaian biru miliknya. Tangan pucatnya menggengam erat pagar besi bercat putih yang terpasang di sepanjang jalan yang ada di dekat pesisir pantai itu. Selagi permata birunya berkilat kosong menatap laut yang terus menggulung ombaknya ke tepi pantai._

_Deru nafasnya seketika berhenti sejenak begitu ia mendapati langkah kaki yang berjalan di belakangnya. Memposisikan tubuh itu untuk berdiri di belakang tubuh mungilnya._

_"Hey." Suara parau terdengar keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Membiarkan sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya merangkulkan kedua lengan di pinggang rampingnya. Bergerak maju menciumi aroma lavender dan chamomile yang terkuar dari rambut birunya. "Kupikir kau takkan mau menemuiku."_

_Pemuda yang ada di belakangnya hanya tersenyum kecil. "Mana mungkin." Balas pemuda itu pelan. "Aku malah sangat ingin bertemu denganmu." Lanjutnya. Memeluk gadis yang ada di hadapannya semakin erat._

_"Aku juga." Gadis itu tersenyum. Menyentuh kedua lengan kekar pemuda itu selagi tangan satunya membelai kepala pemuda yang kini sibuk menciumi bahunya yang tak tertutupi apapun. "Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."_

_"Hn."_

_"Kau kemana saja?" Suaranya kembali terdengar diantara deru ombak yang terhempas di pesisir pantai._

_"Entahlah." Pemuda itu menjawabnya rancau. Mengelus lembut perut rampingnya yang tertutupi kain dress bewarna biru langit itu._

_"Itu bukan jawaban, Gray." Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap pemuda yang masih terus-terusan merangkulkan lengan di pinggangnya. Perlahan tangannya terangkat. Menyentuh lembut rahang tegap milik pemuda yang ia cintai itu. "Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu." Lanjutnya berbisik. Membiarkan pemuda itu menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan pandangan teduh. Pandangan yang tak pernah pemuda itu tunjukkan dengan nyata. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu."_

_"Kalau begitu jangan berpisah lagi." Pemuda itu berucap cepat. Membelai pipi pucatnya yang terasa dingin oleh angin laut yang berhembus. "Jangan ada perpisahan lagi."_

_"Tapi kalau kita terus bersama, kau tak takut orang lain akan tau?"_

_"Aku tidak peduli." Pemuda itu menjawab yakin. Menyentuh kedua dahi mereka. "Aku tak peduli." Membuat gadis yang ada di hadapannya tersenyum._

_"Aku juga." Hingga jarak di antara mereka terhapus oleh kenyataan baru yang menyapa._

«»

"Aku tak bisa berhenti memimpikannya."

Juvia menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kamar miliknya dan Lucy. Menarik perhatian sahabatnya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

Tanpa ragu gadis cantik itu bangkit dari kasur dan menghampiri sahabatnya yang kini tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal.

"Aku sudah ambil cuti kerja untuk empat hari ke depan." Lucy tersenyum kecil. Mengusap lembut kepala Juvia. Hingga membuat gadis bersurai biru itu mendongakkan kepala dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Ayo kita temui dia."

Harusnya Juvia sudah tau siapa 'dia' yang Lucy maksudkan.

"Untuk apa?" Juvia bertanya cepat.

"Tentu saja untuk membuatmu berhenti memimpikannya." Jawab Lucy.

"Hah?" Ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Kau gila?"

"Semalam aku baca artikel." Lucy mengabaikan ucapannya. Membenarkan posisi duduknya dan kini mereka saling berhadapan. "Ditulis oleh seorang psikolog. Katanya, saat kau terus-terusan memimpikan orang yang kau cintai. Bahkan sampai kau benar merasakan setiap _scene_ itu, seakan itu nyata. Itu artinya, semua yang ada di dalam mimpimu sebenarnya adalah pesan."

"Pesan?"

"Ya." Lucy menganggukkan kepalanya. "Pesan akan keinginan terdalam yang ingin kau sampaikan pada pemuda itu. Itu semua sesungguhnya adalah gambaran yang kau ciptakan di bawah alam sadarmu untuk pemuda itu. Tapi kau tak menyadarinya." Lanjut gadis itu.

"..."

"Jadi, Juvia..." Sebelah tangan Lucy terangkat menyentuh bahunya. "Mungkin ada banyak hal yang sesungguhnya ingin kau sampaikan pada Gray. Tapi kau ragu." Tersenyum lembut di hadapan sahabatnya yang kini hanya menatap ke bawah. "Ayo temui dia dan ucapkan itu. Mungkin dengan cara itu kau akan bisa berjalan tanpa takut untuk terus memikirkannya."

"Mungkin juga itu kata yang ingin Gray dengar darimu."

Juvia terdiam sejenak. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata Lucy sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat kepala dan menatap sahabatnya.

"Tapi dia ada di luar kota." Ucapnya lirih.

"Dia pulang malam ini." Lanjut Lucy cepat. "Natsu memberitahuku dan ia meminta kita untuk datang menemuinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Err- aku, aku sebenarnya sudah menceritakan ini pada Natsu." Lucy menggaruk kepalanya ragu.

"Sudah kutebak." Juvia menghembuskan nafas. Merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur miliknya. "Terserah kalian saja."

"Tentu saja." Lucy tertawa. Ikut berbaring di samping Juvia.

"Lucy." Juvia memanggilnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa mengucapkan apapun besok?"

"Kau pasti bisa." Lucy tersenyum meyakinkan. "Sudah malam. Ayo tidur."

«»

Matahari menunjukkan sosoknya dari ufuk timur. Membiarkan cahayanya menyelusup masuk dari balik tirai putih yang menggantung di kamar mereka. Menyadarkan Juvia dari bawah alam sadar. Mendapati Lucy yang kini berdiri tepat di samping kasurnya.

"Ayo bangun, Juvia." Lucy berucap. "Kita akan terlambat. Natsu sudah bersiap kemari."

Dan tanpa banyak bicara, Juvia segera bangkit dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

"Kau terlihat gugup sekali, Juvia." Natsu berseringai kecil. Menatapnya dari balik kaca pengemudi dan mendapati Juvia yang duduk di kursi belakang sambil terus menekuk kedua alisnya dan memandang keluar jendela. Membuat Lucy yang duduk di samping Natsu tertawa pelan.

"Berisik."

"Hey. Aku serius." Natsu tertawa. Kembali menatap jalan yang ada di depan.

"Natsu, sudah." Lucy terkikik pelan. Membuat kerutan di dahi Juvia semakin tergambar jelas.

Juvia mendengus kesal. Mengabaikan celotehan kedua temannya itu. Lagipula ada hal penting yang lebih menguasai pikirannya. Dan entah kenapa terasa begitu mengganggunya.

Perasaannya tak enak.

Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu khawatir. Bahkan ia sempat berfikir untuk meminta Natsu mengantarkannya kembali ke rumah. Tapi tidak mungkin. Mereka sudah bilang kalau dirinya akan ikut menemui Gray.

Tapi ia juga takut kalau-kalau nantinya ia akan melihat sesuatu yang tak ingin ia lihat.

Dan tanpa ia sadari. Kini mobil Natsu telah terparkir di tempat tujuan mereka. Membuatnya terpaksa melangkah keluar dan menemui pemuda itu.

.

Nafas Juvia tercekat begitu permata birunya menangkap sepasang manusia yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri tak jauh di hadapannya.

Jantungnya terasa berhenti begitu ia mendapati seorang pemuda raven tengah merangkulkan lengannya pada bahu seorang gadis yang tak ia kenal siapa.

Dunianya terasa runtuh begitu ia melihat sebelah tangan pemuda itu tengah mengelus pipi gadis yang ada di sebelahnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Tap.

"Oh, hey kalian!" Pemuda itu memanggil ketiganya cepat begitu ia mendapati mereka telah berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. Dengan segera pemuda itu melepaskan rangkulannya dan bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk. "Kemarilah." Pintanya tersenyum lebar. Membuat Natsu, Lucy dan yang pasti Juvia tersadar dari lamunan mereka.

"Ayo, Juvia." Lucy merangkul lengan Juvia. Menatap sahabatnya yang masih memandang kosong ke arah Gray yang kini tengah menyapa Natsu.

Ia ingin melangkah. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya berat sekali.

Entah kenapa dadanya sesak sekali.

Dan entah matanya terasa perih sekali.

"Ayo." Ucap Lucy lagi. Membuatnya terpaksa harus segera melangkah dan menghampiri Gray.

"Hey Lucy."Gray tersenyum. Memeluk temannya sebentar.

"Hey, Gray." Lucy tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik." Gray tersenyum lebar ke arah Lucy. Hingga matanya tergerak mendapati Juvia yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Hey, Juvia." Sebelah tangannya terangkat. Menjabat pelan tangan Juvia yang terulur ragu. "Kupikir kau takkan datang."

"Kau mengundang. Tak mungkin aku menolak." Ia tersenyum kecil. Tak berani menatap permata biru tua milik Gray yang selama ini terus-terusan muncul di dalam mimpinya.

"Hahaha... Benar." Gray tertawa. Kembali duduk. "Oh iya... Kenalkan."

Juvia benar-benar ingin kabur saat itu.

Tak berani mendengar kata yang akan terucap keluar dari bibir pemuda itu mengenai siapa sosok gadis cantik berambut hitam yang ada di sebelahnya.

Tak berani karna sesungguhnya ia sudah dapat menebak siapa sesungguhnya gadis itu.

"Namanya Ultear." Gray tersenyum. Merangkulkan kembali tangannya di bahu gadis yang kini tersenyum ke arah mereka.

Dan begitu menyadari bahwa ia belum siap menerima kenyataan yang ada, rasanya ia ingin kabur sejauh mungkin dan melupakan segalanya.

"Dia kekasihku."

Karna ia tau dunianya akan runtuh begitu menyadari kalau Gray takkan pernah menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

_Kau tau apa sebutannya saat kau ingin sekali bertemu dengan pemuda yang kau cintai, dan pemuda itu pun juga inginkan hal yang sama?_

_Kau tau apa namanya?_

_._

_Lebih baik jangan cari tau jawabannya._

_Karna bukankan sudah jelas apa sebutannya?_

_Sebutannya adalah mimpi._

«»

Owari

«»

Saya lagi sedih. Itu aja.

Mind to leave a review? Arigatou.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bercanda deh...

«»

Matahari menunjukkan sosoknya dari ufuk timur. Membiarkan cahayanya menyelusup masuk dari balik tirai putih yang menggantung di kamar mereka. Menyadarkan Juvia dari bawah alam sadar. Mendapati Lucy yang kini berdiri tepat di samping kasurnya.

"Ayo bangun, Juvia." Lucy berucap. "Kita akan terlambat. Natsu sudah bersiap kemari."

Perlahan Juvia mengedipkan kedua matanya. Menatap ragu pada sosok Lucy yang balik menatapnya kebingungan.

"Juvia?"

Mimpi.

Barusan itu mimpi.

Ia belum bertemu dengan Gray. Semua hanya mimpi.

Mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata dalam benaknya.

Sedikit perasaan lega seketika menyelimuti perasaanya. Ragu, ia tersenyum kecil ke arah Lucy dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Berharap kalau mimpi semalam takkan jadi nyata.

.

"Kau terlihat gugup sekali, Juvia." Natsu berseringai kecil. Menatapnya dari balik kaca pengemudi dan mendapati Juvia yang duduk di kursi belakang sambil terus menekuk kedua alisnya dan memandang keluar jendela. Membuat Lucy yang duduk di sampingnya tertawa pelan.

Juvia meringis dalam hati. Entah kenapa semua hal tersampaikan dengan sama persis seperti dalam mimpinya semalam. Membuatnya mulai berfikir kalau mungkin, mimpi yang ia lihat semalam benar akan jadi nyata.

"Natsu." Ia mengabaikan celotehan Natsu barusan. "A-antarkan aku pulang. B-bisa?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Huh?" Natsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya selagi mata hitamnya terus menatap lurus ke depan. "Kenapa?"

"Juvia?" Kini Lucy yang berucap. Menengok ke belakang dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Kau tak apa?"

"Aku. ... Hanya tak enak badan. Ah, iya. Rasanya aku sedikit pusing." Ia tertawa ragu.

"Tapi kita sudah mau sampai." Natsu melanjutkan. "Kau serius tak mau menemui Gray?"

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

"Juvia." Lucy memanggilnya lagi. "Jangan khawatir." Tersenyum ke arahnya. "Takkan ada hal buruk yang terjadi."

.

Harusnya Juvia benar pulang sebelum ia datang dan melangkahkan kaki masuk ke tempat ini.

Harusnya Juvia bersembunyi saja di dalam kamar dan tak perlu menemui pemuda itu.

Harusnya Juvia terus tidur saja dan bermimpi jadi dia tak perlu mendapati pemandangan nyata yang begitu menyayat hati dan perasaanya.

Kini, tak jauh di hadapannya, permata birunya menangkap sosok Gray yang tengah duduk sambil tersenyum ke arah gadis berambut hitam yang ada di sampingnya. Gadis yang sosoknya sama persis seperti dia yang datang dalam mimpinya semalam.

Seketika ia rasakan cairan hangat mulai membanjiri kelopak matanya begitu ia melihat gadis itu tengah menepuk kepala Gray dengan lembut.

Ia ingin kabur saat itu juga.

Tap.

"Oh, hey kalian!" Pemuda itu memanggil ketiganya cepat begitu ia mendapati mereka telah berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. Dengan segera pemuda itu bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk. "Kemarilah." Pintanya tersenyum lebar. Membuat Natsu, Lucy dan yang pasti Juvia tersadar dari lamunan mereka.

Dan perlahan. _Scene_ demi _scene_ yang terlintas dalam mimpinya berputar ulang. Membuatnya terus-terusan menebak hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ayo, Juvia." Lucy merangkul lengan Juvia. Menatap sahabatnya yang masih memandang kosong ke arah Gray yang kini tengah menyapa Natsu. "Ayo."

Dan sekali lagi, dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus melangkahkan kaki mendekati pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

"Hey Lucy." Gray tersenyum. Memeluk temannya sebentar.

"Hey, Gray." Lucy tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik." Gray tersenyum lebar ke arah Lucy. Hingga matanya tergerak mendapati Juvia yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Hey, Juvia." Sebelah tangannya terangkat. Menjabat pelan tangan Juvia yang terulur ragu. "Kupikir kau takkan datang."

Juvia meneneguk ludahnya sebentar. Semuanya, baik ucapan maupun gerak-gerik mereka sama persis seperti apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya.

"Kau mengundang. Tak mungkin aku menolak." Ia tersenyum kecil. Tak berani menatap permata biru tua milik Gray yang selama ini terus-terusan muncul di dalam mimpinya.

"Hahaha... Benar." Gray tertawa. Kembali duduk. "Oh iya... Kenalkan."

Juvia tediam kaku di tempatnya. Bersiap mendengarkan kata yang pasti akan keluar dari bibir Gray. Tanpa menyadari kedua tangannya kini tengah terkepal. Tubuhnya bergetar. Siap mengeluarkan airmata yang sudah tertahan sedari tadi dalam kelopak matanya.

"Namanya Ultear." Gray tersenyum. Merangkulkan sebelah tangannya di bahu gadis itu. Sama. Sekali lagi, sama persis seperti yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Membuatnya menundukkan kepala semakin dalam. Menyembunyikan airmata yang telah tertahan tepat di ujung kelopak matanya.

"Dia ー "

"Hey Gray! Hentikan itu!" Suara seorang pemuda memotong ucapan Gray cepat. Membuat Juvia dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda beambut putih kini telah melepaskan rangkulan Gray pada gadis bernama Ultear itu dan menatap sinis ke arahnya. "Dia milikku." Desis pemuda itu kesal.

'_Milikku_'?

Juvia bertanya dalam hati. Terus memandangi ketiganya yang kini sibuk berargumen dan mengabaikan kehadiran tiga orang yang lain.

"Hey, santai saja, Lyon." Gray tersenyum mengejek. "Mana mungkin aku merebut Ultear darimu. Dia 'kan kakakku."

_Kakak?_

"Aku juga kakakmu, bodoh." Lyon mendengus lagi. Memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di antara Gray dan Ultear.

"Aku tak sudi punya kakak jelek sepertimu." Gray menekuk kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Lagipula aku hanya mengajak Ul, kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan datang?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Heh." Lyon menyeringai. "Tentu saja karna aku ingin melihat 'gadis itu'." Lyon berucap. Menatap ketiga teman Gray yang sedari tadi duduk terdiam di hadapannya. Mengabaikan sanggahan Gray.

"Hey, Lyon." Natsu bangkit sebentar. Menjabat tangan Lyon. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Yang notabene sudah ia kenal sebelumnya.

"Baik, Natsu." Lyon tersenyum. "Lucy 'kan?"

"Iya." Kini gantian Lucy yang bangkin dan tersenyum menjabat tangannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Lyon_-san_."

"Tentu saja. Aku juga." Lyon mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Lucy. Membuat Natsu memutar matanya jengkel. "Em, dan kau..." Lyon menghentikan ucapannya begitu mendapati gadis bersurai biru itu tengah terdiam. Menatap kosong ke arah meja selagi cairan bening tengah menggenangi matanya yang memerah. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau- Juvia kau baik-baik saja?"

Seketika semua pasang mata menatap kearah Juvia.

"Juvia?" Lucy menyentuh bahu sahabatnya. "Juvia kenapa?" Namun gadis itu hanya terdiam.

"Juvia?" Kini gantian Gray yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa?"

Tangan Lucy bergerak. Menyentuh pipi Juvia dan membuat gadis itu menatap lurus ke arahnya. "Kenapa?"

Dan sedetik kemudian, air mata yang ia tahan sukses meluncur dari ujung kelopak matanya. Terisak dan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu Lucy.

"Juvia?" Lucy memanggilnya panik. Bingung akan tingkah aneh sahabatnya. "Ada apa?"

Namun gadis itu malah terus-terusan menangis. Membuat yang lain ikut panik hingga Gray terpaksa harus bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri gadis bersurai biru itu.

"Juvia, ada apa?" Gray bertanya sekali lagi. Kekhawatiran jelas tergambar di dalam kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Menyentuh punggung gadis yang kini masih terus menyandarkan wajahnya di bahu Lucy.

"Aku-" Juvia berucap. Suaranya terdengar samar keluar dari mimpinya. "Aku bermimpi tentangmu semalam." Lanjut gadis itu.

"Aku bermimpi. Semua yang terjadi sama persis seperti ini, tapi ー " Gray terdiam. Membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya. Namun gadis itu malah terdiam.

"Tapi?"

"Tapi di mimpi itu... Kau- kau bilang Ultear_-san._.. Kau bilang dia, dia adalah kekasihmu."

"Rasanya sakit sekali."

Nafas Gray tercekat seketika.

"Rasanya sakit membayangkan kau bersama gadis lain."

Mencoba mencerna ucapan gadis yang selama ini selalu mendiami pikirannya hingga membuatnya sulit untuk tidur.

"T-tapi barusan... Kau bilang dia adalah kakakmu." Tanpa sadar Juvia tersenyum dalam tangisannya. "Rasanya aku senang sekali."

"Itu artinya, itu artinya mimpi semalam hanyalah mimpi yang takkan jadi nyata." Juvia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Lucy yang mulai basah akibat airmata yang ia teteskan. "Itu semua hanya mimpi." Dan menatap Gray yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya.

Gray terdiam. Menatap gadis yang matanya telah sembab oleh airmata dan mendapati dirinya sendiri meringis kesakitan akan pemandangan yang ia dapati. Hingga tangan dan jemari-jemari mungil gadis itu menggenggam sebelah tangannya dengan erat. Membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Gray. Sangat." Gadis itu menarik nafas sebentar. "Sangat hingga aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Sangat hingga aku tak bisa berhenti memimpikanmu."

Dan mungkin mulai saat itu, Juvia takkan lagi memimpikan pemuda yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

Juvai terdiam di dalam mobil milik Gray.

Semuanya terasa semu berjalan di sekitarnya tak lama setelah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Gray. Hingga membuat pemuda itu seketika menariknya untuk bangkit berjalan memasuki mobil _sport_ bewana biru milik pemuda itu. Dan membawanya ke tempat yang tak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya.

Hingga di sinilah kini ia berada. Duduk terdiam menatap rok biru muda yang ia pakai selagi Gray terus-terusan menghembuskan nafas di sampingnya.

"M-maaf." Juvia memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Takut menatap pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Maaf aku bertingkah bodoh."

"Bukannya kau memang selalu bertingkah bodoh?"

Seketika Juvia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"B-benar."

"Tapi aku juga bodoh." Gray berucap kemudian. Tubuhnya bergeser hingga kini ia menatap gadis bersurai biru itu. "Hey, Juvia."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu kalau kau menyukaiku?"

"A-apa?" Dengan segera Juvia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gray selagi semburat merah tergambar jelas di pipi porselainnya. "A-aku.."

"Padahal aku selalu menunggunya." Gray berucap lagi. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala sofa dan terus menatap Juvia yang balik menatapnya.

"A-aku takut menerima jawabannya." Juvia kembali menundukkan kepala. "Aku tau kalau kau pasti akan menolakku."

"Tapi kau bahkan tak pernah mengucapkan apapun."

"Habis aku sudah takut terlebih dahulu." Juvia tersenyum lirih. "Jadi kupikir lebih baik terus begitu tanpa perlu tau kenyataannya."

"Itu artinya kau kabur dari kenyataan."

"Memang."

Gray mendesah kesal.

"Aku juga kabur dari kenyataan." Pemuda itu berucap kemudian.

"Huh?"

"Aku sudah tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Tapi aku terus-terusan menyangkal. Aku kabur dari kenyataan."

"Kenyataan?" Juvia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap penuh arah ke arah Gray yang melirik dari ujung matanya. Hingga kemudian ia mendapati pemudia itu memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kenyataan kalau aku juga menyukaimu. Sangat."

"..."

"Sangat hingga aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu."

"..."

"Sangat hingga aku tak bisa jatuh terlelap karnamu."

Juvia hampir lupa bernafas saat itu juga. Jantungnya hampir lupa berdetak mendapati kalimat yang barusan terucap keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Ia hampir lupa segalanya karna kini yang ia ingat hanyalah Gray dan kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

Hingga tanpa ia sadari kini kedua lengannya telah merangkul erat tubuh pemuda itu hingga membuat Gay membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mendapati surai biru yang tengah bersandar di antara bahu dan lehernya.

"Tolong katakan kalau ini bukan mimpi." Juvia kembali terisak. Memeluk erat pemuda yang ia cinta dan membiarkan airmata menetes kembali dari ujung kelopak matanya.

Karna kini perasaaan hangat tengah menyelimuti hatinya.

Membuatnya tau kalau pemuda itu juga menyukainya.

Sama dalamnya seperti ia menyukai pemuda itu.

Membuatnya tau kalau pemuda itu juga merindukannya.

Sama dalamnya seperti ia merindukan pemuda itu.

Membuatnya tau kalau pemuda itu juga ingin menemuinya.

Sama dalamnya seperti ia ingin menemui pemuda itu.

Membuatnya tau kalau kini, ini semua bukanlah mimpi yang hadir setiap kali ia memejamkan mata di tengah malam. Menumpuk kehampaan yang semakin tinggi terpendam begitu ia bangun dan menyadari itu semua hanya mimpi.

Tapi tak lagi.

Tak lagi karna yang kini terjadi bukanlah sebuah mimpi yang terus-terusan menggerayangi pikirannya.

"Bukan. Ini bukan mimpi, Juvia." Gray tersenyum. Membalas pelukannya erat. Membenamkan wajahnya pada helaian biru miliknya. "Ini kenyataan." Menciumi leher jenjangnya selagi hidungnya terus menghirup aroma lavender dan chamomile yang begitu khas menempel pada tubuh gadis itu.

"Maaf." Juvia berbisik setelahnya. "Aku terlalu takut kalau orang lain tau bila aku menyukaimu. Aku terlalu takut bila orang lain akan sakit hati karna perasaanku padamu. Aku telalu takut hingga tak menyadari justru itulah yang menyakiti kita." Gadis itu mulai bercerita. Membiarkan pemuda yang ia peluk balik memeluknya selagi tangan pemuda itu mengusap punggungya lembut. "Makanya aku menyembunyikannya."

"Kupikir setelah kita tak bertemu lagi, aku akan berhenti menyukaimu. Tapi kenyataannya, aku malah terus-terusan memikirkanmu."

"Aku menyukaimu Gray. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Karna aku merindukanmu setiap saat. Maka dari itu aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu dan mengatakan semuanya." Juvia kembali tersenyum. "Tak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Yang terdengar hanyalan gesekan tangan Gray pada punggung Juvia.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas pelan. Melepaskan pelukannya tanpa melepas jarak di antara mereka.

Tangan pemuda itu terangkat. Mengelus pipi pualam Juvia dan menatap manik biru milik gadis itu dalam.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Juvia. Aku juga ingin selalu bersama denganmu. Karna aku memikirkanmu setiap saat. Aku juga ingin sekali bertemu denganmu dan mengatakan semuanya." Ia berbisik tepat di hadapan gadis itu. Membingkai sebuah senyum kecil selagi tangannya bergerak menyentuh dagu milik Juvia. "Maka dari itu, mulai sekarang aku ingin kita selalu bersama. Tak peduli apa yang orang lain ucapkan." Dan bersamaan dengan kalimat yang selesai ia ucapkan. Gray bergerak maju, menghapus jarak yang selama ini selalu memisahkan keduanya. Membiarkan perasaan ragu yang selama ini menyelimuti mereka menguap. Selagi keduanya saling mengecup bibir satu sama lain, seakan melepaskan segala sesak yang selama ini terus menggantungi perasaan mereka.

Membuatnya hilang oleh pernyataan yang jujur terucap keluar dari bibir keduanya.

Dan mulai saat itu juga, mereka berdua akan melangkah maju. Berpegang teguh pada mimpi yang selalu mereka simpan selama ini.

Dan sebisa mungkin, membuat mimpi itu jadi nyata dalam hidup mereka.

.

.

.

**«»**

**OWARI**

**«»**

_Fic ini saya persembahin buat mereka yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan._

_Tenang, jodoh gk kemana kok. /slap/_

Sebenernya sih mau saya jadiin angst. Tapi yah-...

Ini fic random yang saya tulis begitu aja. Jadi maaf kalo malah terkesan curcol /slap/

Nah, buat yang udah baca, berniat untuk ninggalin review dan menghargai kerja author? (Kayak begini kerjaan?)

**Arigatou~ :)**


End file.
